1. Field
The following description relates to data transmission technology or data sharing technology.
2. Description of Related Art
The Internet is an open network adopting a common communication protocol such as a transmission control protocol/internet protocol (TCP/IP), and the like, and provides a variety of services such as an information search, an electronic email, a file transfer, etc. In particular, with an increase in a speed of the Internet, sales and distribution of various data sources such as multimedia contents, etc., become possible.
In a data transmission method using the Internet, a data reception apparatus desiring to receive transmission data transmits a data transmission request message to a data transmission apparatus including the transmission data. In response to the data transmission request message, the data transmission apparatus transmits the transmission data to the data reception apparatus.
When transmission data is generated according to a particular event, for example, a car accident, and the like, the data transmission apparatus may be unaware of a generated point in time of the transmission data. Accordingly, the data reception apparatus may repeatedly transmit the data transmission request message to the data transmission apparatus. When transmission data is generated, the data transmission apparatus may transmit the transmission data to the data reception apparatus in response to the data transmission request message.
When the data transmission apparatus does not include transmission data, the data transmission apparatus may not transmit the transmission data to the data reception apparatus. In this case, the data reception apparatus may have consumed resources meaninglessly.
When wireless Internet is used, wireless resources, such as time intervals, frequency bands, and the like, may be limited. Accordingly, there is a desire for a wireless data transmission method that may effectively receive data from a data transmission apparatus.